happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Blunt
"Treasure Blunt" is a fan-made Happy Tree Friends episode. Plot Wooly, Bastion and Cryptie are seen in the jungle searching an ancient temple like we see on their map. Cryptie makes his way through the vines with a machete, while Wooly gets hungry. He sees a lake, but doesn't know how to get a fish. He gets an idea, and we hear him rifle through his pockets. Finally, he gets a bug zapper out and throws it into the water. The electricity flows through the water and a second later several dead fishes come to the surface. Wooly takes one and continues following the others. Soon the smell of the dead fish attracts a bear, who starts chasing the explorers. Cryptie takes Wooly's fish and throws it to lure the bear away. But the bear catches it and eats it with one bite and continues chasing them. They come across a roaring current. They balance one by one over a log leading to the other side of the current. When finally everyone made it they think, that they outran the bear. Suddenly Cryptie spots the crumbled temple from the map and smiles in joy. Everyone goes up the stairs to the entrance. Cryptie stops and shots a stone with a slingshot to find out whether there is a trap or not. He triggers a trap at the entrance and spikes shoot out of the ground, but he also hits a button which triggers another trap. The ground under Bastion comes loose, and falls down into a pitfall and is impaled by several spikes. Cryptie mourns for a moment but then decides to keep going and enters the unstable temple. It is filled with several statues and golden objects. Cryptie gets a picture of a treasure chest out and compares it with the objects inside the temple. When he finally found the right chest he rushes over it and starts jumping in joy. He grabs the chest and bumps into the bear who chased them before. The bear roars and starts mauling Cryptie. Wooly sees this scene in shock and gets the slingshot out to shot the bear. He stretches the slingshot and shots the stone, which flies through a hole in the wall. The scene changes to Sniffles, who is seen digging. Suddenly he finds a bone and rejoices till the stone flies through his head. Wooly nervously grabs the treasure chest and runs away while Cryptie is seen getting ripped to pieces. Wooly runs down the stairs and falls down while the bear starts chasing him. He stands back up and rushes back to the river. He wants to cross the river, but gets pulled down by the current. He looks back and sighs in relief, because he escaped the bear. Because of this he lies back and relaxes when he notices that the river leads to a waterfall. He stands up and tries to outrun the waterfall, but is eventually sucked down. At the bottom, Cub is shown enjoying himself in a floating tire. Suddenly Wooly falls on top of him. Wooly is oblivious to this and floats away while Cub's guts and organs float on the water. Wooly begins to hug and kiss the chest while he is shown to float towards a village. The scene changes to a museum. Wooly enters the building and gets in Senior's office. He puts the chest on the table and opens it only to realize, that he lost the whole content of it. The scene changes back to the jungle, where Russell is seen collecting the golden coins Wooly lost. He ends up bumping into the bear and falls down. The closing iris shows the angry face of the bear. Sounds of ripping flesh and Russell's screams can be heard during the credits. Moral: "Not all treasure is silver and gold!" Fates Deaths *The whole population of a lake is electrocuted to death. *Bastion is impaled on several spikes. *Sniffles is shot through the head with a stone. *Cryptie is mauled to death by the bear. *Cub is crushed by Wooly. *Russell is mauled to death by the bear (off-screen). Injuries *Wooly fell down several stairs. Goofs *Grizzly bears don't live in the jungle. Trivia *The Cursed Idol is one of the objects that were seen inside the temple. *It is unknown why Cub was in a jungle or where Pop was during the scene. *Wooly electrocuting a whole lake population is a reference to a similiar scene from The Simpsons Movie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 102 Episodes